just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza the Witch
Eliza Marie Ren Satanica (Eliza the Witch) is the name of the main antagonist of Your Choice, Your Fate 2: House of Damnation. She is the current and eternal keeper of the House of Damnation (previous called the Mansion of Heaven), as she was cursed by Death itself to forever guard and punish those who enter the mansion without any permission or guidance of the gods. She was also the one responsible for the many mysterious curses and misfortunes the Village of Light suffered in the 18th century and later on the burning of the village near the mansion in 1892, where she was burned alive by the angry villagers. She is also the "demonic host" of the death game against Ash Triles, Tom Capes, siblings Daryl and Lyle Stone, Zed Blaster, Scooter Jax and Lucas Blades in the year 2007, where she has locked the group inside the mansion and forces them to play the death game in order for them to escape. Appearance Vince has said that Eliza's appearance is that of a thirteen year old teenage girl with long, crimson hair. There is a strand of her hair that sticks out, effectively making that strand of her hair an "ahoge". Her bangs, as depicted by Vince, is swayed to the left, which reaches the upper part of her left eye. She is also said to possess blue-green eyes but, however, will turn to crimson-blood colored if she enters a state of either extreme anger or insanity. She is described as having a petite figure, although regarding her bust size, is said to be average. Although, being a witch, she can change her normal body to nearly anything. At one point in the game, which is determinant, she changes her body structure to that of a well endowed girl to please Scooter, at which he can either be surprised or ignorant of. She mostly wears a witch's hat, which is colored dark green with a crescent moon clip on the side. Personality As the main antagonist of the second game, Eliza display a rather masochistic and highly mischievous personality trait, as shown when she had impaled Lucas and Ash with her daggers and enjoyed seeing them in pain and as well as (determinant) taking pleasure in killing Tom when he fell into a grinder. However, being in the body of a mere teenage child, she still displays a rather childish behavior such as taking a child-like crush on Scooter and even helps him at times to properly choose to avoid him being put in danger, something that Ash himself has told Scooter to take advantage of to help them win and escape more easily, but the latter not wanting to do so after learning of her past. History be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... Trivia *Eliza may reveal to Ash and Daryl that she is 127 years old if they pick a certain choice where she reveals her age to them, and with this, it means that she was either born in the year 1880 or 1881. *She refers to herself in the second game as either: **"The Keeper of the Tormenting Flames of Hell" (Determinant). **"The Witch of the Dying Fire" (Determinant) **"The Girl of Blazing Benevolence" (Determinant) Category:Vince's Series